memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 5
| miniseries = Star Trek—Legion of Super-Heroes | writer =Chris Roberson | penciller = Jeffrey Moy | inker = Philip Moy | colorist = Romulo Fajardo, Jr. | minino = 5 | pages = 22 | omnibus = | format = | published =15 February 2012 | publisher = IDW Publishing/DC Comics | date = 2270}} Summary In the 23rd century, the Imperial Palace is a sight to behold. Several million prior however, it was substantially less impressive as was the empire it governed. Within the Imperial Planets' first dungeon, Cosmic Boy finds his magnetic powers inaccessible while Spock notes the prison collars are beyond even 23rd century technology. The fight has been taken out of Saturn Girl and Chekov however, the damage to the time stream has already been done. Amazingly enough, Leonard McCoy is the voice of optimism content that they are still alive. He worries though about Kirk's natural penchant for getting into trouble. Within the Imperial Palace however, the intruders find themselves brought to a pristine dining room. Kirk only wonders how Flint can be present before explaining the immortal's history. Flint was but an alias of one man who had been a warrior once upon a time but eventually renounced conquest and turned to the arts. But after Flint left Earth, his immortality slowly began to fade causing him to age like any man, yet Kirk feels he has forgotten an important detail. Lightning Lad opines it is the man's name. For the Emperor is identical to a man from their history, Vandal Savage, an immortal who lived for world conquest and sounds to be Flint's opposite in every regard. After Uhura makes an offhand comment about the mirror universe, Kirk realizes that Flint and Savage are the same man, the commonality in both timelines. Vandar is an alternate version of the two that achieved victory before the point of divergence. Vandar then enters and declares he will be their host for the evening. Back in the prehistoric cell, tensions are begin to build before a small girl arrives and frees them all with a snap of her fingers. Spock quickly deduces that the young girl is but an avatar of a higher intelligence. The intelligence confirms as much, it came from a point that mortals would consider the future to settle a debt before it planed to skip ahead several millennia and see the results of its work. It hadn't prepared for Vandar however who managed to trap it and shackle its power. At the dinner table, Vandar explains his immortalilty and his rise to power. Kirk has doubts however, no one man, not even an immortal, could conquer the galaxy. Vandar agrees and reveals he found a source of great power in his youth, one capable of bending reality, and used it to extend his empire which spread across villages, continents and eventually planets. Neither Chameleon Boy or Kirk are particularly impressed, thinking it better that humanity make friends with aliens and having two history books to prove it. Vandar leads the group to a collection of time machines. They are not the first time travellers to intrude upon his realm and almost certainly not the last. But all their predecessors were defeated before being forced to recite their history so that Vandar will learn from their mistakes. And now Kirk's party will do the same. The girl leads the group to a hut where a purple light shines from a glass sphere. The intelligence briefly excuses itself to return its avatar before Saturn Girl collapses to her knees. The powerful alien mind is coming from the sphere which begins to talk in its own voice. It has brought them all before it for their help, lest the only one who wins will be Vandar. And as anyone who knows him can testify...Q does not like to lose. References Characters :Imra Ardeen • Pavel Chekov • Reep Daggle • Querl Dox • James T. Kirk • Rokk Krinn • Tasmia Mallor • Leonard McCoy • Q • Garth Ranzz • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Nyota Uhura • Vandar • unnamed humanoids • unnamed Cherons • unnamed Caitians • unnamed Humans Akharin • Napoleon Bonaparte • Johannes Brahms • Julius Caesar • Leonardo da Vinci • Flint • Khafre • Genghis Khan • Adolf Hitler • Jackson Pollack • Montgomery Scott • Sten • Teach • Tommy Tomorrow • von Bismarck • unnamed Imperial Planets personnel • unnamed Andorians • unnamed Xudarians Starships and vehicles : timeship ([[unnamed Epoch class timeships|unnamed Epoch-class timeships]]) • TARDIS Technology and weapons :automobile • starship • timeship Other references :alternate reality • humanoid • lifeform • races and cultures • technology • time • universe Appendices Background Vandar's storeroom of captured time machines includes a number of tie-in references, including an timeship, Lazarus's capsule and Berlinghoff Rasmussen's stolen time pod. Vandar also owned an intact time bubble, the Flash's cosmic treadmill, and two TARDISes, including one in the form of the Master's (a nondescript column) and 's (a telephone call box). Others present are the DeLorean from Back to the Future, the phone booth from Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure, the Dagger of Time from Prince of Persia, and the titular forms of travel from H.G. Wells's The Time Machine, Time Tunnel, Time Trax, Stargate and Hot Tub Time Machine. The Mike Allred variant cover again features several Legionnaires not seen in the series, including Mon-El, Phantom Girl and Sun Boy. Timeline * This story takes place at a point in time during the Star Trek: The Original Series five-year mission, near the end of that voyage. It seems to be in the year 2270, at a point after TAS, during which Scotty had been promoted to commander, but before Chekov was promoted to lieutenant and before Sulu was promoted to lieutenant commander, as well as being before Scotty began to wear a moustache. * In terms of the Legion's reality, the time period of their origin is around the time of The Great Darkness Saga storyline, or the early 2980s, although in the third issue, Cosmic Boy introduces the team as inhabitants of the 31st century. The Legion depicted is specific to that time period, as those characters were changed when their universe and timeline collapsed on later occasions. Specifically, this reality is prior to the universal upheaval of the Crisis on Infinite Earths storyline, where the Legion's universe was collapsed into several other component realities of the multiverse. Then, in later time-altering stories, the Legion as such ceased to exist when a time distortion generated from the dawn of time reformed the universe into a similar, but not identical reality. Each alternate reality and timeline since has had some form of future inhabitation by the Legion, albeit different from the Legion depicted in this Star Trek crossover. Connections External link * category:tOS comics Legion of Super-Heroes, Issue 5